Hukuman
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Hazama Kirara tidak menyangka bahwa sebuah kematian bisa mengubah seluruh hidupnya, dan dia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa./ dedicated for #SA16 Hazama Kirara


Hazama Kirara yang masih berusia empat tahun saat itu, mungkin masih belum mengerti arti kata kematian. Saat ayahnya meninggal, dia bertanya kenapa ayahnya tak kunjung bangun dari tidur. Tangannya menggoyangkan tubuh kaku yang tak merespon. Lalu ia bertanya lagi kenapa semua orang menangis? Mengucapkan bela sungkawa, dan memberikan karangan bunga serta semua serempak memakai baju hitam?

Yang lebih tak membuatnya mengerti adalah saat sang ibu menjadi pribadi yang lebih tertutup. Itu bukan hanya sekedar kiasan kata. Ibunya menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat ayahnya tiada. Dia terus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tanpa lampu atau penerangan apapun, semuanya gelap. Kadang menjerit histeris, kadang meraung tak jelas dengan suara yang mendengung di telinganya. Seakan lupa bahwa dia punya seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan makan dan perhatian.

Gadis kecil itu tidak manja. Saat di telantarkan ibunya, dia berusaha mengurus diri sendiri. Naik ke atas bangku dan mencoba memasak di tempat yang belum terjangkau olehnya. Membersihkan rumah, mencuci dan melakukan semua hal-hal itu sendirian. Gadis polos itu masih berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dengan senyum yang melengkung di bibirnya, ia membawa nampan berisi makan malam untuk ibunya.

"Ibu, apa kau masih sakit? Aku membawa makan malam untukmu," ujarnya di balik pintu. Tak ada jawaban, Kirara kecil kembali mengetuk pintu dan memanggil ibunya. Biasanya ibunya langsung membuka dan mengambil makanan itu, tapi rasanya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Mungkin saja ibunya sudah tidur.

"Ibu, aku membawa makanan. Ini bisa membuat ibu tidak sakit lagi." Kembali bibir kecil itu bersua. Kali ini sepertinya berhasil karena dari kejauhan ia mendengar derap kaki mendekati pintu. Tak lama, suara kunci hinggap di telinga dan terbukalah pintu itu.

"Ibu, ayo makan. kau harus—" Suara kecil itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Nampan ditangannya terjatuh. Semua makanan yang sudah di buatnya berserakan begitu saja. Matanya membulat sempurna, takut melihat darah yang keluar dari kedua kulit tangan dan kakinya. Warna merah itu terus keluar dan mengalir. Jatuh ke lantai. Semakin lama, semakin banyak.

"I-ibu, ada apa denganmu? A-apa sakitmu tambah parah bu?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Sang ibu yang sedang memegang silet di tangannya hanya tersenyum tanpa membuka mulutnya.

"A-aku akan meminta bantuan orang. Ibu tunggu disini, kita akan ke Rumah sakit."

Dengan cepat, gadis berambut hitam itu berlari ke luar rumah. Kepalanya menengok ke semua arah, mencari orang yang bisa dimintai tolong olehnya.

Dapat.

Matanya menangkap sepasang pria dan wanita yang hendak masuk ke rumahnya. Mungkin baru pulang dari suatu tempat. Entahlah, Kirara tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju pasangan itu.

"Perh—misih Tu—anh, Nyonya—hhh, tolong bantu ibuku," pintanya dengan napas tersenggal. Kedua orang itu menatap tak mengerti pada gadis kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan nak, ada apa dengan ibumu?" Si pria bertanya balik sambil mencoba menenangkan anak itu.

"Ibuku—silet—maksudku, dia berdarah. Tangan dan kakinya, semuanya berwarna merah. Dia pasti kesakitan, tolong ibuku Tuan." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan tangisan yang pecah. Tak sanggup lagi tubuh kecil itu menahan sesak saat membayangkan sang ibu kesakitan karena darah itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ibumu begitu?" Kini giliran wanita itu yang bertanya. Namun ia sedikit menaikan sebelah alis sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah dari gadis itu. "Tunggu dulu. Kau anak dari rumah ini 'kan?" tanya wanita itu sambil menunjuk pada rumah yang di maksud. Kirara mengangguk di tengah tangisnya.

Sebuah anggukan itu merubah ekspresi iba wanita itu menjadi ekspresi ketakutan. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik siku pria itu.

"Ayo kita masuk ke rumah suamiku. Jangan berurusan dengan keluarga itu," ucapnya pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga Kirara.

"Apa yang kau katakan, gadis ini butuh bantuan kita."

"Kau tahu? Wanita di dalam rumah itu mengalami depresi berat. Dia selalu berteriak dan menjerit keras. Semua tetangga dekatnya pindah karena sudah tak tahan dengan semua itu. Bahkan tak ada anggota keluarga yang mengurusnya. Mereka hanya mengantarkan uang dan bahan makanan. Semua orang takut padanya karena dia sudah gila!"

Telinga itu mendengar dengan jelas membuat isaknya berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa Nyonya berkata seperti itu? Ibuku hanya sakit, dia pasti sembuh. Dia tidak gila! Kenapa kau mengatakan kata-kata yang buruk?" Tangan itu memegang mantel sang wanita. Menuntut penjelasan atas semua kata-kata yang tersampaikan.

Satu hempasan kuat diberikan. Dan gadis kecil itu terjatuh begitu saja.

"Jangan memegang atau merengek kepadaku, anak orang gila! Ayo suamiku, kita masuk." Satu tarikan membuat pria itu ikut terseret masuk kedalam rumah. Sementara Kirara kembali bangkit.

Tak peduli dengan kata-kata yang di dengarnya, ia kembali berlari mencari bantuan. Mengetuk satu persatu pintu yang di kunci. Memanggil siapa saja yang ingin mendengarnya. Meminta perhatian atas suara yang sudah serak dan air mata yang tumpah. Namun tak ada hasil. Tak ada yang peduli. Semuanya buta dan tuli. Mengapa begini? Apa salah Kirara dan ibunya?

 _Ayah, tolong aku dan ibu._

.

.

 **Assassination Classroom©Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning! AU,OOC, TYPO, Dll.**

 **Dedicated: Stay alive 2016**

 **Enjoy guys**

.

.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Tokyo. Silahkan masuk."

Pintu kelas terbuka. Kaki itu melangkah setapak demi setapak beriringan, mengantarkannya ke depan kelas. Lalu tangannya mengambil kapur, menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"Hazama Kirara." Tak ada senyum atau raut wajah antusias. Bahkan wajah gugup seperti murid pindahan pada umumnya pun tak ada. Gadis itu hanya menatap enggan pada para murid yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong, Hazama-san." Tak perlu di perintahkan dua kali, gadis itu langsung berjalan ke arah bangku kosong. Menghiraukan semua tatapan dan bisik-bisik yang melibatkan namanya. Dia hanya duduk, dan mencoba belajar dengan normal.

.

.

Sebulan di sekolah baru, tidak ada yang spesial bagi Kirara. Dikucilkan dari lingkungan dan dianggap tak ada, sama seperti di sekolahnya yang lama.

 _"Hey anak baru, bagaimana rambutmu bisa se aneh ini? Matamu juga sangat menyeramkan."_

Di ejek juga.

 _"Lihatlah dia basah lagi, hahaha—"_

Di _buly_ pun tak terlewat.

 _"Ku dengar dia anak dari orang tidak waras."_

Itu kenyataan tapi tetap saja, apa salahnya? Aah cukup! Dia sudah bosan dengan pemikiran _apa salahnya sehingga dia mendapat semua hukuman ini_. Yang gila ibunya. Yang depresi wanita itu.

"Sialan!"

Kirara melempar tempat sabun pencuci tangan di atas wastafel ke cermin. Menghasilkan banyak bayangan dirinya di cermin itu.

Suara cermin yang pecah itu membuat orang di dalam toilet memberikan perhatian khusus. Semua yang ada disana melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi tak berani berkata apapun. Mulut mereka di bungkam oleh tatapan itu. Raut ketakutan nampak dari mereka karena melihat ekspresi Kirara dari cermin yang terbelah itu.

.

.

Rumor menyebar begitu cepat. Karena kejadian di toilet itu, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya, bahkan untuk menghina atau melakukan hal buruk padanya. Kirara sepenuhnya di asingkan. Ini tidak lebih baik atau pun lebih buruk. Hanya saja untungnya dia tidak perlu membawa baju ganti, namun disisi lain tatapan menjijikan semakin banyak terarah padanya.

Kini gadis itu berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Sesekali dia melihat langit dengan tatapan kosong. Terkadang menghela napas lelah dengan hidupnya. Namun dia terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Dari luar jendela, dia melihat seorang yang tidak terlalu asing di matanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam, berseragam pelayan lengkap yang sedang meletakan pesanan tante-tante di meja tersebut. Cubitan dan rabaan terkadang di dapatkannya dari wanita-wanita paruh baya itu. Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

Isogai Yuuma, Kirara ingat namanya. Dia adalah Ketua kelas di sebelah kelasnya. Kirara cukup familiar dengan wajahnya karena dia suka bolak-balik ke kelasnya untuk berbicara dengan ketu kelas di kelasnya. Ok ini cukup membingungkan tapi begitulah keadaannya.

Gadis itu masih memperhatikan aktivitas Isogai lewat jendela. Pemuda itu selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Aneh sekali 'kan? Padahal begitu banyak pekerjaan dan pelecehan yang di dapat tapi dia masih tersenyum. Walaupun hanya senyum palsu tetap saja luar biasa. Sejauh yang Kirara lihat pemuda itu bukan tipe manusia murahan yang menjual tubuhnya untuk uang. Lalu dapat kekuatan dari mana dia?

Cukup lama memperhatikan, akhirnya mata itu menoleh balik kepadanya. Sedikit tersentak, namun gadis itu berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Dan selepasnya dia mulai melangkahkan kaki lagi, seolah beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak terjadi apapun.

"Tunggu! Kau..." Sebuah teriakan kecil hinggap di telinga, mengundangnya untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Itu Isogai Yuuma yang keluar dari pintu kafe dengan nampan masih di tangannya.

"Kalau tidak salah kau satu sekolah denganku 'kan?" Kalimat syarat kepastian itu hinggap di telinganya. Membuat hatinya sedikit bersorak kecil. Tidak! Bukan karena Isogai itu pemuda tampan, tapi karena masih ada yang mengingat dan mengakui kalau mereka satu sekolah. Bukankah ini sebuah rekor? Aah Kirara akan mengingat ini seumur hidupnya.

"Kurasa seperti itu," jawab sang gadis singkat. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aah ternyata aku tidak salah. Apa kau ingin mampir dulu ke dalam dan minum se gelas teh?"

Ternyata kebaikannya untuk promosi. Kirara menyesal sudah bersorak di dalam hati. Dengan satu putaran, gadis itu kembali membelakangi Isogai. Tak ada niat melanjutkan percakapan ini lebih jauh.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Setelah itu kakinya benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu. Walaupun telinganya masih mendengar teriakan Isogai yang menawarkannya untuk mampir ke kafe jika ada waktu.

.

.

Kurang lebih sudah 15 menit dia berdiri di balik pintu. Matanya menatap datar, namun hatinya menimbang antara masuk atau tidaknya ke dalam sana. Ada kegundahan yang selalu ia sembunyikan. Ada sebuah ketakutan yang tak pernah dia tunjukan. Ada kenyataan yang tak pernah ingin dia akui. Namun pada akhirnya, tangannya memegang knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Ruangan itu sangat sederhana. Berwarna putih dan hanya berisikan beberapa barang, tempat tidur, meja dan kursi saja.

Kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati seseorang yang sedang terduduk di atas kasur sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

Tangannya menarik kursi, lalu duduk disana menghadap dengan tempat tidur.

Sadar akan kehadiran seseorang, wanita itu menoleh, "Kirara?" Gadis itu tidak bereaksi, bahkan saat wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kau datang?" Tangannya yang penuh bekas luka membelai pipi sang anak lembut. Sentuhan itu berlanjut pada rambut dan puncak kepala. Tak ada respon, Kirara masih terdiam begitu saja.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada hidupmu." Cengkramannya pada kepala sedikit mengkuat.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memutar waktu untuk membalikan keadaan. Hidupku juga hancur, aku bahkan di sebut orang gila." Lebih kuat, helaian rambut itu bahkan tertarik dalam kepalan tangan sang ibu.

"Aku ingin membuat ayahmu hidup kembali."

Gadis itu berharap hal yang sama.

"Aku ingin mengubah hal yang aku dan kau lakukan waktu itu."

 _Aku juga._

"Jika semua bisa di ubah, kita tidak akan menjadi pembunuh ayahmu. Dia pasti masih hidup, iya 'kan Kirara?" Kalimat itu di akhiri dengan tawa.

Belaian yang semula menghangatkan berubah menjadi kepalan tangan kuat yang menyakiti kepalanya. Kirara kini benar-benar meringis sambil menahan sesak di dada. Kenyataan bahwa dialah yang membunuh ayahnya. Kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya meninggal kala menerima panggilan telpon darinya dan sang ibu saat sedang berkendara. Itu menyakitkan. Dan karena itu sangat menyakitkan perlahan Kirara mulai mengerti mengapa ibunya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Depresi dan gila.

"Kau selalu bilang bahwa kita berdua adalah pembunuh ayah. Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, setelah itu kau bunuh diri bu?!" Kalimat itu membuka mulut Kirara yang sedari tadi bungkam.

Ibunya tersenyum miring, lalu mendorong kepala itu dengan kuat. Cukup membuatnya tersungkur dari kursi.

"Kau pikir mati itu cukup untuk menebus kesalahanmu dan aku haaah?! Bahkan jika aku dan kau mati kita tetap tidak akan menghapus penyesalan! Menghapus kenyataan bahwa kita adalah pembunuh ayahmu!" Teriakan itu bukan hanya terdengar di telinga Kirara, namun juga menggema di dalam ruangan.

Wajah yang tadinya tersenyum puas kini berubah sendu.

"Kita harus menerima hukuman ini..." Suaranya bergetar, menahan perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang gadis itu rasakan.

"Ayahmu disana juga pasti menginginkan ini." Ucapan itu diakhiri dengan tangisan keras. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik dua tangkupan tangan. Terisak-isak penuh kesakitan dan penyesalan. Sementara Kirara menunduk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cairan beningnya meluncur dari sudut mata. Sementara tangannya mengepal kuat.

 _Tuhan, dimana engkau? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Siapa yang harus aku salahkan._

.

.

Malam datang begitu cepat. Membawa udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Kesunyian pun tercipta bersama bulan yang tertutup awan hitam.

Kini Gadis berambut hitam itu sedang duduk termenung di pinggiran jembatan. Tepat menuju ruang kosong di depannya. Menuju sungai dibawahnya. Andai saja ada sebuah dorongan kecil atau gerakan yang salah yang dia lakukan. Tak perlu menunggu detik, dia pun akan langsung jatuh kesana.

Semilir angin meniup helaian hitamnya. Helaan napas sudah tak terhitung dilakukannya. Sebenarnya dia tak peduli dengan hidupnya. Dia sudah bosan dengan semua ocehan ibu tentang hukuman yang harus di jalaninya. Tapi, untuk mati? Mungkin ini waktunya.

"Aku pasti mati jika jatuh dari sini." Sebuah suara dari kejauhan menggelitik indera pendengarannya.

Dia adalah orang yang tadi sore menyapanya dengan embel-embel promosi. Isogai Yuuma sedang berdiri di tepi sambil melihat ke bawah dengan penuh ngeri.

Isogai hendak kembali berjalan, sampai matanya melihat pemandangan berbahaya di depannya. Raut kekagetan tercipta, tapi dia tak ingin membuang waktu untuk itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju gadis yang sedang duduk santai itu.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turun dari sana, kau bisa jatuh," ujarnya sambil memberi intruksi dengan tangan. Namun yang di beri intruksi malah mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

"Hey apa kau tidak dengar, ku bilang turun!" pinta Isogai lagi yang sudah sampai di dekatnya, "Kau yang tadi sore 'kan?" ujarnya lagi memastikan. Kirara hanya menoleh dengan ujung matanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat berisik? Kau bisa membuatku tuli."

"Aku tidak peduli, lebih baik kau tulu daripada jatuh dari sana. Kau bisa mati."

"Aku memang mau mati, aku akan bunuh diri kok." Wajah kaget begitu kentara di wajah tampan itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis di depannya mengatakan hal itu dengan santai. Seolah mati adalah hal yang gampang dilakukan. Tidak mungkin dia punya sembilan nyawa 'kan?

"Turunlah! Kita bisa bicarakan masalahmu baik-baik," bujuknya pelan.

"Bukankah kau juga punya masalah dengan pelecehan di kafe tempatmu bekerja? Kenapa harus mengurusi masalahku."

"Kau melihatnya?!" Dengan wajah memerah, Isogai sedikit berteriak tak percaya mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, itu sangat jelas bagaimana tangan-tangan wanita itu mencoba menyentuhmu, bahkan sampai pantatmu segala. Aku ragu apa kau masih perjaka."

"Tentu saja aku masih perjaka!" Kembali teriakan menegaskan itu terlontar dari Isogai Yuuma dan entah kenapa kini membuahkan seulas senyum tipis di wajah Kirara. Puas sudah mengejek seseorang sebelum dia mati, eh?

"Lupakan soal itu karena aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari kafe. Sekarang kau turun."

"Aku bilang aku mau mati."

"Jangan bercanda, kau benar-benar bisa mati."

 **Tak!**

Sebuah dorongan oleh tangan gadis itu sengaja dilakukan, membuat tubuhnya begeser dari atas tiang jembatan. Dan jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan haaah?!" Dengan sigap tangan itu memegang tangan Kirara. Membuat tubuh itu tertahan jatuh ke permukaan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku ingin mati." Pemuda itu berdecak kesal melihat sikap gadis di depannya.

"Kau masih bisa mengatakan itu dengan santai? Sialan! jangan coba-coba melepaskan tanganmu, atau kau benar-benar akan mati!" Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Isogai Yuuma mengumpati seseorang. Dia yang selama ini punya citra baik dan sopan tak pernah sekali pun mengatakan hal kasar, bahkan nada kalimat tinggi pun jarang. Ucapkan selamat pada gadis yang sudah memecahkan rekor itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda berpucuk itu mencoba menarik tubuh gadis itu. Sedikit susah karena tiang yang cukup tinggi, namun akhirnya tubuh itu kembali ke atas jembatan dengan utuh dan sedikit lecet di tangan.

Keduanya terduduk berdampingan dengan Isogai yang masih terengah, mencoba menetralkan pernapasannya.

"Hey, kenapa kau repot-repot menyelamatkanku?" tanya Kirara tanpa mau menunggu Isogai yang belum bernapas dengan baik.

"Hhh—kharenahhh—aku—hh—tidak ingin—hh—jadi saksi mata orang yang bunuh diri. Kau puas?"

Kirara menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Hanya karena itu?" Isogai tak langsung menjawab. Dia berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk baju untuk merapihkannya. Kemudian ia menghadap pada Kirara yang masih terduduk. Satu tangan terulur di depannya.

"Karena sebuah kehidupan itu sangat berharga. Nyawa itu ada satu, kenapa kau membuangnya begitu saja? Jika hidupmu berat, kau bisa meringankannya dengan berbagi bersamaku, ayo." Kirara melihat tangan itu terulur dengan lembut. Suara itu mengajak dengan tulus. Tatapannya terpancar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Senyumnya terlukis bersama ribuan perasaan hangat miliknya. Semuanya indah, tapi hati kecil Kirara tetap saja mempertanyakan kebenaran dari ucapan pamuda di depannya itu.

Benarkah hidup yang di milikinya berharga?

 **Grab!**

Sentuhan itu menjalar menyentuh kulit. Tangan yang tadi terambang di udara sudah berpindah untuk memegang tangannya. Membantunya berdiri tegak, dan meneguhkan keyakinan padanya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, sudah pasti hidupmu juga sangat berharga."

Kirara menatap tak percaya selama beberapa detik pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Kalau aku bisa membaca pikiran, aku pasti bisa menghindari semua pelecehan yang ku terima dan aku tidak perlu mengundurkan diri," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. "Aaah, sekarang aku harus mencari kerja sampingan lain," sambungnya dengan keluhan manja.

Hazama Kirara, dengan semua kehidupan yang sudah ia jalani, ia masih tak percaya bahwa hidupnya cukup layak untuk di sebut berharga. Bahkan setelah di selamatkan oleh ketua kelas, si pemuda tampan, ia masih ragu bahwa hidupnya patut untuk dibuang atau di pertahankan. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum. Di tengah semua pemikiran itu dia malah tersenyum dengan tulus. Tentang hidupnya, tentang orang yang dengan lantang ingin meringankan beban yang di tanggungnya. Tentang pemuda yang tak ingin menjadi saksi kematiannya.

Dia, Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

End


End file.
